Creative Workflow
Toolbox D follows a particular workflow that is supposed to make the passing of information clear, yet at the same time encourage the studio members to work together and to push boundaries when doing a design project. AE meets with client The account executive (AE) sets up a meeting or a series of meetings with the client. The AE takes down notes from the discussion in order to find out what the client wants to achieve and what restrictions and preferences they may have in requesting a design. The AE will then also negotiate a timetable and design fees with the client. AE writes creative brief After the meeting, the AE will write a creative brief which will detail the requirements and deadlines of the project, stating important information such as the target audience, the budget, and the communication objective. The AE is entrusted with the task of presenting information attained from client in a focused manner, based on his interpretation of importance to task/client. AE passes creative brief to writer/editor The AE will then pass his initial creative brief draft to the writer/editor, who will ensure the creative brief is written in a way that the design team will understand and to make sure that the AE was able to get all the relevant information from the client. The writer/editor may ask the AE to get additional information from the client if it is felt that crucial details necessary for effective design are still needed. It is also at this point when both AE and writer/editor ensure that pertinent files and documents (e.g., logo files, pictures, information files) are attained/requested. The writer/editor will also determine the deadlines to be shown to the design team, adjusting them earlier than the actual deadlines given by clients to ensure timeliness of submissions and to provide a buffer. The writer/editor will vary how much earlier he sets the deadlines on a project-to-project basis to keep the design team on their toes. Writer/editor submits creative brief to design director The writer/editor will submit the revised creative brief to the design director, after which the two will dialogue briefly to clarify all that the brief stipulates. Also to be turned over is the calendar of deadlines, as well as all pertinent files from the client that would be needed to execute design. The design director reserves the right to pause the process here and return things to the writer/editor and the AE, in case she feels more info and/or files are needed from the client. Replication and distribution of creative briefs for the design team signals the design director's approval of the sufficiency of the materials and information at hand. Design director initiates brainstorming Upon approving the creative brief, the design director will also design the pre-design course of action. She may elect to: a) call for and schedule a team-wide brainstorming session; b) call for and schedule a designers-only brainstorming session; c) delegate conceptualization task to individual designers; d) come up with concepts on her own. Decision is based on the nature and scope of the project, as well as the design director's understanding of designers' specialization and/or need for development. Variation in pre-design conceptualization strategies serves practical concerns (e.g., time, workload) and also aims to break monotony while also allowing the design director to further necessary agendas of personnel development. Eight concepts/sketches are created, three are discarded Regardless of pre-design conceptualization strategy used, eight concepts/sketches must be reached, after which those involved in conceptualization along with the design director must discard three (usually the most obvious ones). The design director must ensure that the five concepts/sketches vary enough so that the clients may be presented a fair differentiation in their choices. Variations of or the complete negation of this step may be implemented for reasons pertaining to time and/or scope of the project, but this must be approved by the creative head. Five concepts/sketches are submitted to the studio for voting, three are selected Before bringing to vote, the writer/editor must approve that the direction of the concepts/sketches are in accordance to the things stipulated in the brief. He may express concerns to the design director, but it is only the design director who may request for/execute minor revisions to the concepts/sketches. The design director reserves the right to bypass the comments of the writer/editor. The five concepts/sketches are raised to vote after the pre-vote dialogue between the design director and the writer/editor. Three concepts/sketches are developed into compres The vote will determine which three concepts/sketches are developed into compres. One of the three concepts/sketches must informally be identified as an "completely out of the box" study. The design director delegates who will execute each study. The designers are to send their completed studies and a bulleted ARTiculation to the design director and the writer/editor. The writer/editor may elect to bypass ARTiculation for re-designs or the employment of existing branding for a campaign designed by Toolbox D. However, all start-from-scratch projects must have ARTiculation. Design director does quality control on compres The design director leads the quality control of the three compres. She may return the studies to their respective designers for revisions. The writer/editor may return ARTiculation to their respective designer-authors for clarification, and may offer comments on designs to the design director. Designs may only be lifted to the AE when the design director approves designs and the writer/editor approves sufficiency of information for ARTiculation. AE does quality control on compres The AE must approve designs before submission to clients. Aesthetic-related concerns result in a dialogue between him and the design director. Concerns related to meeting client expectation result in a dialogue between him, the design director, and the writer/editor, and the creative brief serves as arbiter and guiding principles. The AE holds veto power of design, but the design director, on the designer's behalf, may bypass an AE veto by vouching for the design. If the latter happens, the contentious design must be represented in the client meeting by either the design director or the writer/editor, and the ARTiculation and the creative brief will serve as the arbiter and guiding principle for presentation. Writer/Editor edits ARTiculation Alongside this, he must dialogue with AE about presenting strategy/methodology to the client. They may call upon, when necessary, individual members of the design team for additional presentation materials. AE presents compres to client for first round of feedback It is the duty of the AE to present the three studies to the client either by appointment or e-mail. If the client prefers a meeting, ARTiculation on the page of designs may be removed as it may distract the overall presentation. ARTiculation provided by the design team may only serve as notes or points for reference for the AE as he prepares and/or consummates his presentation to the client. If designs are to be passed through e-mail, the design team should create a visual explaining all the elements and concept of design in a manner that is detailed and clear. AE will have the right to return the designs when there is failure of compliance of the mandated action. Only the creactive head or circumstances such as rush jobs shall set this rule otherwise. Client shall choose from the three presented designs within three days. If client fails to do so, it would be the duty of the AE to follow up and update on the status of the designs. If client has comments, the AE shall list all comments and incoporate all the clients' concerns about the chosen design. AE writes and passes revision brief to writer/editor From notes taken, the AE drafts a revision brief that includes pertinent comments from the client as well as dates for submission of revised work. Only when the writer/editor approves the revision brief will it be passed to the design director. Revision briefs are to be numbered accordingly for billing purposes. All points stipulated within a revision brief are to be considered one revision. Design director intitiates and oversees revision process It would the duty of the design director to present the revision brief containing client comments and suggestions to the design team. She shall delegate the revisions accordingly and holds authority to veto and/or order changes to designs. Once revisions are completed, they must pass inspection of design director, writer/editor, and AE, the revision brief serving as arbiter. Then the AE may submit to client. Final artwork is done by design team The design is deemed consummated only when the client approves of it without further revisions, comments, or suggestions. Final artwork and billing invoice is submitted by AE to client If the design is consummated, it would be the duty of the AE to inform the press of the billing notice by filing the agreed upon conforme to the press accountant and the creative head. A project is considered finished upon receiving final payment.